Dream Hunters
by NeverStopChasing
Summary: This is a story that will be written by my friend Angelina and I about storm chasing! What to expect is of course storm chasing, the life outside of chasing, a whole lot of fun, and maybe a little romance on the way! So enjoy, and NEVER STOP CHASING! :3
1. Chapter 1

_****NOTICE** the town used in this story may or may not exist in Kansas so we apologize if it doesn't! Any future references of is NOT intended for copyright usage! is a copyrighted logo in creation and owned by Reed Timmer, Joel Taylor, and Chris Chittick! This story is just for fun, so enjoy! Ok I'm going to stop typing this notice now because I'm just typing too much and not making sense! Enjoy!(:**_

_**Dream Hunters: Introduction**_

It all started in Norman, Oklahoma. My best friend Angelica and I had just woken up, it was around 6:30 a.m. or so. At around 7:00 a.m. we were looking at the radar and what the Storm Prediction Center had said about the setups for today and according to them, it'd be pretty active! We also figured that our favorite chase team, , would be all over this system first chance they get! We looked at each other and knew we had the same thought about what Reed Timmer would call this setup…"worst case scenario," but then again he ALWAYS says that…snd sometimes he's right! "Alright, Angi," I said while slowly standing up, "let's go!" we walked out the door, put our stuff in the car and left. She for some reason was VERY hyper, and I was nothing close to it…I could just tell somehow that this would be a long day.

**Chapter 1**

******Angelina's P.O.V. ******

As we were in the Car I said to Jenna, "Are you okay?" She said "Yeah, just kinda tired is all." We were heading to South Kansas, models shows incredibly high winds, also a high risk of tornadoes. I was totally nervous, Jenna was bored, and we had a long drive. We listen to different music genres like country, hardcore rock, pop and much more. As we listen to a song "Van Halen - Human Being" We totally freaked out, NEVER STOP CHASING! We laughed so hard, it was so amazing! And of course, Jenna just HAD to rock out to her country playlist! I laughed at her and called her a dork, but she knew I was kidding! It was my first time in the USA, and my first official storm chase experience! I just "chased" some little storms in and around my home town in West Germany, but now i was ready to see a monster tornado! Jenna had Studied and majored in Meteorology, and she's a GREAT photographer. I never study Meteorology…just chased storms as a hobby. I learned a lot of my knowledge from the internet! Read ALL the time everyday for hours and hours and hours about weather, and I understood it really well! Jenna knows where we're headed, and she too knows that the storm could be a disaster. I'm an amateur and i just said "It could be bad." So, we just drove a few hundred miles to see a disaster waiting to happen. It's horrible to know that people in the path of a storm can die, but we hoped the possible tornado would be in an open field! We saw a MASSIVE Anvil from about 100 miles away; we also knew it could be a VERY strong supercell. I drove faster than the wind to get there and to see it happen. I was so incredibly nervous, but i stayed cool! While I was driving, i got a call from my boyfriend, he told me, he finally arrived in the USA from Germany and he couldn't wait to see me, but I couldn't focus on him at the moment..I just had my mind on that storm and nothing else. He asked where I was and I said south of Kansas, I don't know the name of the town where this storm was, but after few minutes i told him it's a little small town called "Pawnee." I told him we'd meet at his hotel after this chase day was over. "Call you later!" I said to him and hung up. He was going to stay in Kansas City about 10 miles out from the local KC airport. We were just about 15-20 miles away, we could already see the amazing structure, but it was just too far away. Until about 45 minutes later, we saw the Mesocyclone and it was incredible! I can't even describe how it looked! Around 2-3 p.m. we were finally close to it, we got out of the car, and Jenna just shot amazing Pictures of the storm. The core inside the storm was amazing! At the moment there was no visual rotation, so we started Punching the Core! While we drive back towards the front of the storm, we could see a slight rotation. "It could happen here!" Jenna said in calm, yet concerned tone of voice. She checked Reed's post on Facebook, he posted a radar picture of the same storm we were on that she said, "Reed says this thing could be a tornado warned storm any second now!" While she was saying that, a wall cloud started to form. It's going so fast that we had to get ahead of the storm. We were in an open field and hoped the tornado would touch down right here! Not only was it a hope, it was a fear…because 4 miles away was a little town with around 3,000 residents or more, it was headed for Georgetown. At that moment, the first funnel cloud had just formed, and I freaked out like hell. "IT'S HAPPENING," I said. A few minutes ago, Jenna said, a Tornado Warning was issued for Georgetown, of course we were wondering about the residents of Georgetown! I said to Jenna, "Should we drive to the Town and warn people?" "Well we should call it in then if the sirens don't go off then we just go and yell our lungs out at the town to get underground." So she called it in, but the sirens hadn't gone off at all. The storm was already over us, and we didn't know if we would make it, but we drove to it anyways. The Storm was just 5 minutes away from us, and people just walked the streets down, we screamed like hell. "GET OUT OF THE STREETS! TAKE COVER NOW! A TORNADO IS COMING!" No one would listen and take our warning seriously. We looked like some school kids, but Jenna was a Meteorologist! It was totally strange. We tried to take shelter, as our car got stuck in the mud. We did just about everything we could do to try to get the car out of the damn mud, but it was too late. "Well, my first tornado, and we were in a dangerous path, and we're about to get hit. That's what I DON'T want to happen!" The tornado just kept coming closer and closer. The wind just about blew us away, we grabbed all our important items out of the car, and just ran like hell! We found shelter in a little house, and luckily it had a basement…thank God. The tornado also hit the town. The entire house was rocking. I was so afraid, but Jenna filmed the whole thing. As the walls of the house broke down, we HOPED that we would survive. Just a few seconds, and it was over...something hit me on my head, it was totally bloody! Jenna just got some wounds on her legs, but we survived. Now the problem was that we were trapped in the basement under all the wreckage of the home we took shelter in, and it unfortunately got torn into a million pieces. It's destroyed! What we didn't know is that Reed Timmer, my idol, had chased it too, and he just drove into the town. He intercepted that beast. After a few minutes we FINALLY got out of all the clutter and we couldn't believe our eyes. The ENTIRE town was just gone! People walked around and screamed. We tried our best to help, but we were hit too, we we're victims as well. It's hard to believe that we were hit as well. We said, "A Tornado hit us? NEVER." Back to reality…it JUST happened! The scariest thing I had seen besides the damage path was a women running around with a baby in her arms…the baby wasn't half as fortunate as we were. It was dead. I just turned around and cried. I broke down into tears at the sight of this town, and Jenna cried as well. We couldn't believe what just happened. My head was full of blood, I just thought the same thing over and over, "This is just a dream! STOP! PLEASE STOP! STOP! WAKE UP, ANGELINA, IT'S NOT HAPPENING!"…but it was. I opened my eyes and it wasn't a dream, it was real. Jenna was completely heart-broken like me, but she knew there would ALWAYS be devastation if a tornado hit any town. Jenna said, "Angi, Look!" but I couldn't look. It was too much for me to handle, even just to hear people screaming out."I wanna Meet Reed Timmer sometime, but PLEASE not in a situation like this" It's Reed she said, You could hear Reed "Are you Okay? JOEL! Right here!" We just sat on the destroyed home, where we found "shelter." 30 minutes later, we could hear someone saying "Joel, there are 2 Girls in here, let's go" Reed came, and said, Are you both Okay?" Jenna said, "I Don't know...I think so. My friend's head is bleeding badly, though. I think she's got a gash in her head or something." I didn't take a look, at WHO it was she was talking to, but i can't say that I didn't already know because I could recognize that voice ANYWHERE…it was Reed Timmer. I mean, he's my Idol! I learned today that driving into the path of a tornado is a HORRIBLE idea…but we did it anyways. Jenna heard that I was crying. She said, "Angi do you feel alright?" Reed stood right in front of me, but I didn't look at him. "It was my biggest dream to meet Reed, just not like this! I mean HELLO...He's standing RIGHT there! I know all about him, but does he know who I am at all? Most likely, no...Probably not. After Jenna talked to Reed and told him what happened, my head goes to her. I looked at her with my eyes full of tears. I stood up so fast, Jenna said, "ANGI, WAIT!" but I ran like hell, out and away from this town! And then, there's a big surprise, I found our car! It was destroyed, of course, but I had found a First-Aid kit to patch up the open gash in my head. Jenna ran after me and when she finally caught up with me she said, "Angi, I know it's hard to see all of this, but these people are feeling the same way you are now, but they don't lose hope. Of course, it's difficult. But you should know that these people WILL rebuild the town! They're strong and they're ready to get their homes back! This is the worst part of the job, and as chasers we have to find a better way to prevent this from happening in the future." It was so hard to hear her say that, but she was right! Reed came by and talked to me, but there was just silence from my side. After Jenna looked at me, she looked to Reed. I could beat Jenna at what I was about to say, considering I ALWAYS said it."Reed Timmer all the way!" He heard me say that and he looked surprised at me. "Angi?" he said. "...NEVER STOP CHASING!" Jenna said loudly, and I smiled. Yes, I said it! He just said WOW, and freaked out. I turned around to him and he gave me a hug. At this moment, my life completely changed!

******Jenna's P.O.V. ******

I looked around at what used to be a town. I expected destruction, but not like this. This had been THE worst damage path I have EVER seen…and I've seen ALOT of damaged areas in my time! About half an hour later, Reed Timmer, Joel Taylor, and Chris Chittick came onto the scene to search the properties for any sign of people being trapped or anyone that needed instant medical help. In our case, that would be Angelina! We were in the last home of the town and when they got to us, it was fate, especially for Angi! They all helped us get out of the clutter and broken glass. I only came out with a couple of bruises and scratches, but Angi got a gash to the head. At least we got to meet our favorite team, but we didn't think we'd have to meet them while in a bad situation like this! I've always had a passion for storms, which is why I look up to those three men because they've got the same passion I do! But of course they've also got the freaking Dominator to keep them safe and on the ground, we've got…well we HAD a beat up old '92 Chevrolet Silverado extended cab and it was almost a goner anyways! I mean I love that truck, but it's time for a change! Anyways, back to what I was saying before. When we got out of all the rubble, the guys offered to drive Angi to the hospital which I said was the best thing to take care of after we made sure that the EMS got to all the residents who needed it. Joel was driving while I was sitting in the passenger seat. Reed and Chris were in the second row with Angi trying to keep her calm and make sure she doesn't pass out or somehow lose enough blood to go unconscious. It was kind of quiet up front between Joel and I, and in the back Reed and Angi were talking non-stop and Chris was just playing games on his phone. I put the radio on one of the local stations here called The Wolf and it played all my favorite songs, then they played Taylor Swift…"Damn it." Good music line-up = RUINED. I changed it to a different country station and when I heard what song was playing I started to sing the sing in my mind and was wording the lyrics quietly. It made me feel better to hear my favorite songs on the radio, even the classic George Strait songs! It lifts me up hearing his music anywhere and everywhere! Apparently Joel had heard it before because he was doing the same thing. About an hour later or so, we arrived at the hospital and checked Angi in and we sat down in the waiting room after they took here somewhere inside the ER hall, but only to get stitches I assume. I anxiously sat there waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Reed broke the silence by saying, "She'll be ok, right?" "I'm not sure, she did lose a bit of blood, but she didn't pass out or anything yet so that has to count for something..." I said nervously. The guys tried to comfort me through the wait of this dreaded hospital visit in which it seemed like forever until finally after about 2 ½ hours, she came back out and she was ok! I walked over to her and hugged her lightly so I wouldn't make her lose balance or anything. I walked with her over to the waiting room chairs we were sitting in and I told everyone we should probably get her home so she can get some well needed rest…it seemed like we all needed rest! It kind of worked out considering that we all lived in the same town and never really knew it until now, and it was an awesome feeling that we just met three of the most insane storm chasers and researchers out there and they actually knew us as well, probably just from our chase videos on YouTube! The ride home once again was quiet, but it felt better knowing that Angelina was going to be ok. I was deep in thought and almost started spacing out until Joel had spoken to me. "You ok?" I shook my head to wake myself up and replied, "Yeah, I'm just really tired is all…" A couple hours later we were finally home and we all looked like crap from lack of sleep! We all got out of the car and stood around each other. "Thank y'all so much, you saved our butts back there!" I said. Angi was still somewhat in shock from just seeing Reed in person, but she eventually realized that it actually happened. We just stood there and talked for a while, and a good amount of time afterwards we finally decided to get inside. Before I walked inside Joel stopped me with a question, "So we'll be seeing you around?" I smiled and replied, "Definitely!" We hugged and thanked the three of them one more time and finally went inside. What a night THAT turned out to be! Angelina turned to me and she gave me a look. "What?" "Oh, nothing! Just seems like Joel Taylors got a little thing for you!" I glared at her, "What? No! You've got to be mistaking. That's not even possible!" I shook my head at the idea of it. She winked at me and said, "Oh it is SO possible!" *face palm*. "Angi, I'm too tired to play this game with you right now…goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." I must've been more tired than I thought because as soon as I walked into my room, I plopped onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear how well Jenna was sleeping, but I couldn't sleep. My head gash just hurt like hell, and the horror scenario of the tornado hitting kept playing over and over in my mind. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I actually met Reed in person, but I was just too tired to realize it! We had a long day,  
and a long drive. It was around 1 a.m. when I got a message from my boyfriend, Kevin. He wrote, "Hi Honey, thinking of you and can't wait to meet up with you tomorrow! I'm so sorry about what happened, and I really miss you! See u tomorrow, babe! I Love you." He was the only one who understood me. I smiled, and was happy that he wrote me! He's like a star in the sky. If he's not nearby me, I feel so alone, but I know he's right by me! I wrote back, "Hi Honey! Awe, I miss you too, so much! Can't wait to see you tomorrow morning 10 a.m. in OKC! And well, about what happen, we talk tomorrow about it. I'm not in the mood for it. I am so tired, but can't sleep, and Jenna is so cute when she sleeps! She's even VERY cute when she's awake! Best storm chasing partner in the whole world! "I sent Kevin a message back, "I looooove you so much! Kiss for my honey! See you tomorrow!" And I smiled! Another reply came in, "100 hearts for my lovely girlfriend!" "He's so damn cute!" I said loudly. Jenna just woke up, "What? What happened?" She said. "Nothing Hun, everything is okay!" I replied. "Why you still awake? it's 1:30 a.m.!" she asked, "Well, i can't sleep but i try now" I said, and smiled..."It was your Boyfriend? "AWWW what?" She said. "Well, we're meeting each other tomorrow at 10 a.m. in OKC!" I said. "Ok, good to know!" She said. Well, after I tried 10 times to force myself to sleep, I finally fell asleep! It was good to know I would be in a safe place for tonight! I relaxed. At 8 a.m., I woke up. Jenna was already up, and she cooked breakfast. Bacon, eggs and more amazing Stuff! Like Americans eat Breakfast! Such a Wunderful Morning, Blue Sky, no Clouds, and Sun! American dream! If there weren't any tornado outbreaks anywhere near us. I forgot all the bad scenes I saw on the chase, I mean I still see the pictures in my mind, but I can't forget it all after just 1 day! It was hard, but I couldn't! Nobody knows about the secret I had, only Kevin! And i knew I would help all the people who were hit by the tornado. Jenna just got a call from Joel, and she was TOTALY Nervous. She looked at me like I had a steak on my face! Haha. After the call, she was acting strange. I don't know why, but there was just something about her and Joel, though. At exactly 9 a.m. I got a message from Kevin. "1 Hour, baby!" I smiled wide. "I truly can't wait" I said to Jenna, and she smiled too! At 9:45 a.m., Jenna told me that Reed, Joel, and Chris were heading out to chase an outbreak in Nebraska, and she wanted to go with them. I don't like it, but...I mean, how could I miss an outbreak? And we could drive with TVN. I told Jenna she could go ahead , but I'd be here in OKC! Jenna wasn't going to let me go without them. "NO. I'll stay RIGHT here then! I won't go without you!" She said. I just talked to her "No Hun, go with them. Make your dream happen!" She said, "No, I won't go without you, Angi!" She eventually gave up on me and just met with them, and I just started to get ready to meet my boyfriend! The guys and Jenna had just started packing D2 as I came outside. "Hi, guys. Have fun out there, and PLEASE be careful, especially with Jenna!" I said in a worried tone. I talked to Profis, who knows what they do. I watched them drive away and I though to myself "I probably just missed probably the biggest outbreak in my "Storm Chase Career". While they Drive, i just saw my Boyfriend! We Hug us so, and kissed us so lovely! It was so amazing to see him after a long Time without him! I Told Kevin, that Jenna is on the way to Nebraska, probably for a super outbreak. Kevin said, "WHAT? And you are not with them? Are you kidding me? BABY! Why didn't you go? Let's roll." "WTH?" I said. "We'll drive to Nebraska!" I called Jenna to tell her we were heading to Nebraska too. She screamed like hell, "WOOOO! CAN'T WAIT!" She was totally happy! She told me they were already in Tonkawa and they'd wait for us there. We started heading their way. It took about 3 hours to get there and then we'd meet up with them! Jenna was in D2, and I was in Kevin's car. We talked about us, and about the tornado hitting that poor town. I was so angry at that storm. Kevin wanted to know EVERYTHING that had happened, but I didn't want to tell him the entire details of what happened. He told me everything that made him angry about what I did. We also fought like Hell. "Angi, I told you, you shouldn't drive into a tornado! If you don't do it, you won't get injured," He said. I was totally angry. "What the f*ck did you say?!...It's MY choice! You've NEVER chased a storm like this in your WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! I was ready to see a monster that looks JUST like this current storm on the radar! We took shelter just before the tornado hit us as well! Just be lucky I'm not DEAD!" I said with an angry voice. After i say that, Kevin didn't answer after that. I put my ear buds in and listen to my MP3 Player and listened to my favorite song, Payphone by Maroon 5. Jenna just wrote me a few text messages. "What happened?" She asked. Sometime when we stopped, she could hear us yelling. While we fought, I didn't respond to her message. "What HAPPEND?!" She wrote. "It's nothing." I replied. After a long trip, we finally stopped for a lunch break. There was a beautiful field around us. Jenna walked over to me after we all got out of our cars. She came up to me and asked, "What happened?" "Nothing that's worth telling anyone," I said again with an angry voice. Kevin heard us talking and stormed over to us. "Angi, what your God damn problem is you made a HUGE mistake by driving into that thing! You're the reason why all those people were hit, and if you would have just CALLED 911, they would most likely be alive now! A lot of people died, because YOU didn't call it in! I'm not worried about you anymore; you just need to handle this yourself." Jenna just looked at me, looked back at him and begins to loudly speak her mind, "Are you INSANE?! What the HELL are you talking about?! You don't know the first thing about these storms! They're completely UNPREDICTABLE! It's not a person's fault that a tornado just decides to rip through a town! Do you NOT have a heart OR a soul?! You're the WORST! Get out of my sight, you worthless JERK!" She shook her head in complete anger and walked off back over to where Reed, Joel, and Chris were standing. I turned around, and looked at Kevin and said in a calm voice, "Kevin, I think it's best if you just go…now. Leave, FOREVER. Delete my number, don't ever talk to me again, and just...ugh...just get out of my way!" I Gave him $3000 for the car he had driven down here and made him walk his sorry a** home. Joel and Jenna walked back over to me. "Angi, you know he talks a lot of crap. It's never ANYONES fault. We we're victims too, and we did the right thing when we DID call the storm in!" She said. Joel just said, "Are you are okay?" "I want to drive, but only with me in the car alone," I said. Jenna looked at me with years in her eyes. "Angi…" "GO." I said. They walked away. While we drove down the road, I was thinking a lot about what Kevin said, "Maybe he's right. We didn't Call 911…all we did was stand on the street and screamed like Hell." I replayed the thought in my mind again. "A tornado is coming!"…but no one took it seriously. I did the right thing. He's never chased a storm, but I have and did. I know what I should and shouldn't do! Jenna texted me a couple times, but I didn't respond. It was just a few more miles until we would cross the Kansas-Nebraska state line. Jenna had texted me again. "ANGI! You won't believe what just happened!" "What?" I asked. "He held my hand earlier!" She wrote. "NO WAY! Seriously?!" She replied, "Heck yeah! (:" I replied, "Lucky you, I am so happy for you!" "Thanks buddy! (:" Jenna was a lucky girl. She is so close to her dreams being completed. She was close to it, but I am not! While I was driving, I called my bank. "Hey, Josh, it's Angi. I want to send 60 million dollars to two people, please." "Hi, Angi. Of course. Who should I send it to?" "First of all, send it to Reed Timmer. But please don't tell him I sent it!" "Alright, and who else?" "To my best friend, Jenna." "I guess the no naming who sent it is the same with her 60 million, right?" "Right" "Okay, in about 3 hours it'll be in their accounts" "Thanks, Josh! See you later!" I've always said when I get few millions, my idol will get some, and my lovely friends, so they got it! After a long drive again, we stopped in Wichita for gas. I saw Reed go into Boeing-Wichita Credit Union to get some cash out. He ran outside and screamed, "JOEL! JOEL! JOEL! CHRIS! CHRIS! CHRIS!" I turned around and laughed like Hell at his reaction, but he couldn't see it! "What happened, Reed?!" "Joel, Chris…we've got 30 million dollars in the bank!" We all looked at him with this face: O.O their reactions were PRICELESS!


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear how well Jenna was sleeping, but I couldn't sleep. My head gash just hurt like hell, and the horror scenario of the tornado hitting kept playing over and over in my mind. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I actually met Reed in person, but I was just too tired to realize it! We had a long day,  
and a long drive. It was around 1 a.m. when I got a message from my boyfriend, Kevin. He wrote, "Hi Honey, thinking of you and can't wait to meet up with you tomorrow! I'm so sorry about what happened, and I really miss you! See u tomorrow, babe! I Love you." He was the only one who understood me. I smiled, and was happy that he wrote me! He's like a star in the sky. If he's not nearby me, I feel so alone, but I know he's right by me! I wrote back, "Hi Honey! Awe, I miss you too, so much! Can't wait to see you tomorrow morning 10 a.m. in OKC! And well, about what happen, we talk tomorrow about it. I'm not in the mood for it. I am so tired, but can't sleep, and Jenna is so cute when she sleeps! She's even VERY cute when she's awake! Best storm chasing partner in the whole world! "I sent Kevin a message back, "I looooove you so much! Kiss for my honey! See you tomorrow!" And I smiled! Another reply came in, "100 hearts for my lovely girlfriend!" "He's so damn cute!" I said loudly. Jenna just woke up, "What? What happened?" She said. "Nothing Hun, everything is okay!" I replied. "Why you still awake? it's 1:30 a.m.!" she asked, "Well, i can't sleep but i try now" I said, and smiled..."It was your Boyfriend? "AWWW what?" She said. "Well, we're meeting each other tomorrow at 10 a.m. in OKC!" I said. "Ok, good to know!" She said. Well, after I tried 10 times to force myself to sleep, I finally fell asleep! It was good to know I would be in a safe place for tonight! I relaxed. At 8 a.m., I woke up. Jenna was already up, and she cooked breakfast. Bacon, eggs and more amazing Stuff! Like Americans eat Breakfast! Such a Wunderful Morning, Blue Sky, no Clouds, and Sun! American dream! If there weren't any tornado outbreaks anywhere near us. I forgot all the bad scenes I saw on the chase, I mean I still see the pictures in my mind, but I can't forget it all after just 1 day! It was hard, but I couldn't! Nobody knows about the secret I had, only Kevin! And i knew I would help all the people who were hit by the tornado. Jenna just got a call from Joel, and she was TOTALY Nervous. She looked at me like I had a steak on my face! Haha. After the call, she was acting strange. I don't know why, but there was just something about her and Joel, though. At exactly 9 a.m. I got a message from Kevin. "1 Hour, baby!" I smiled wide. "I truly can't wait" I said to Jenna, and she smiled too! At 9:45 a.m., Jenna told me that Reed, Joel, and Chris were heading out to chase an outbreak in Nebraska, and she wanted to go with them. I don't like it, but...I mean, how could I miss an outbreak? And we could drive with TVN. I told Jenna she could go ahead , but I'd be here in OKC! Jenna wasn't going to let me go without them. "NO. I'll stay RIGHT here then! I won't go without you!" She said. I just talked to her "No Hun, go with them. Make your dream happen!" She said, "No, I won't go without you, Angi!" She eventually gave up on me and just met with them, and I just started to get ready to meet my boyfriend! The guys and Jenna had just started packing D2 as I came outside. "Hi, guys. Have fun out there, and PLEASE be careful, especially with Jenna!" I said in a worried tone. I talked to Profis, who knows what they do. I watched them drive away and I though to myself "I probably just missed probably the biggest outbreak in my "Storm Chase Career". While they Drive, i just saw my Boyfriend! We Hug us so, and kissed us so lovely! It was so amazing to see him after a long Time without him! I Told Kevin, that Jenna is on the way to Nebraska, probably for a super outbreak. Kevin said, "WHAT? And you are not with them? Are you kidding me? BABY! Why didn't you go? Let's roll." "WTH?" I said. "We'll drive to Nebraska!" I called Jenna to tell her we were heading to Nebraska too. She screamed like hell, "WOOOO! CAN'T WAIT!" She was totally happy! She told me they were already in Tonkawa and they'd wait for us there. We started heading their way. It took about 3 hours to get there and then we'd meet up with them! Jenna was in D2, and I was in Kevin's car. We talked about us, and about the tornado hitting that poor town. I was so angry at that storm. Kevin wanted to know EVERYTHING that had happened, but I didn't want to tell him the entire details of what happened. He told me everything that made him angry about what I did. We also fought like Hell. "Angi, I told you, you shouldn't drive into a tornado! If you don't do it, you won't get injured," He said. I was totally angry. "What the f*ck did you say?!...It's MY choice! You've NEVER chased a storm like this in your WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! I was ready to see a monster that looks JUST like this current storm on the radar! We took shelter just before the tornado hit us as well! Just be lucky I'm not DEAD!" I said with an angry voice. After i say that, Kevin didn't answer after that. I put my ear buds in and listen to my MP3 Player and listened to my favorite song, Payphone by Maroon 5. Jenna just wrote me a few text messages. "What happened?" She asked. Sometime when we stopped, she could hear us yelling. While we fought, I didn't respond to her message. "What HAPPEND?!" She wrote. "It's nothing." I replied. After a long trip, we finally stopped for a lunch break. There was a beautiful field around us. Jenna walked over to me after we all got out of our cars. She came up to me and asked, "What happened?" "Nothing that's worth telling anyone," I said again with an angry voice. Kevin heard us talking and stormed over to us. "Angi, what your God damn problem is you made a HUGE mistake by driving into that thing! You're the reason why all those people were hit, and if you would have just CALLED 911, they would most likely be alive now! A lot of people died, because YOU didn't call it in! I'm not worried about you anymore; you just need to handle this yourself." Jenna just looked at me, looked back at him and begins to loudly speak her mind, "Are you INSANE?! What the HELL are you talking about?! You don't know the first thing about these storms! They're completely UNPREDICTABLE! It's not a person's fault that a tornado just decides to rip through a town! Do you NOT have a heart OR a soul?! You're the WORST! Get out of my sight, you worthless JERK!" She shook her head in complete anger and walked off back over to where Reed, Joel, and Chris were standing. I turned around, and looked at Kevin and said in a calm voice, "Kevin, I think it's best if you just go…now. Leave, FOREVER. Delete my number, don't ever talk to me again, and just...ugh...just get out of my way!" I Gave him $3000 for the car he had driven down here and made him walk his sorry a** home. Joel and Jenna walked back over to me. "Angi, you know he talks a lot of crap. It's never ANYONES fault. We we're victims too, and we did the right thing when we DID call the storm in!" She said. Joel just said, "Are you are okay?" "I want to drive, but only with me in the car alone," I said. Jenna looked at me with years in her eyes. "Angi…" "GO." I said. They walked away. While we drove down the road, I was thinking a lot about what Kevin said, "Maybe he's right. We didn't Call 911…all we did was stand on the street and screamed like Hell." I replayed the thought in my mind again. "A tornado is coming!"…but no one took it seriously. I did the right thing. He's never chased a storm, but I have and did. I know what I should and shouldn't do! Jenna texted me a couple times, but I didn't respond. It was just a few more miles until we would cross the Kansas-Nebraska state line. Jenna had texted me again. "ANGI! You won't believe what just happened!" "What?" I asked. "He held my hand earlier!" She wrote. "NO WAY! Seriously?!" She replied, "Heck yeah! (:" I replied, "Lucky you, I am so happy for you!" "Thanks buddy! (:" Jenna was a lucky girl. She is so close to her dreams being completed. She was close to it, but I am not! While I was driving, I called my bank. "Hey, Josh, it's Angi. I want to send 60 million dollars to two people, please." "Hi, Angi. Of course. Who should I send it to?" "First of all, send it to Reed Timmer. But please don't tell him I sent it!" "Alright, and who else?" "To my best friend, Jenna." "I guess the no naming who sent it is the same with her 60 million, right?" "Right" "Okay, in about 3 hours it'll be in their accounts" "Thanks, Josh! See you later!" I've always said when I get few millions, my idol will get some, and my lovely friends, so they got it! After a long drive again, we stopped in Wichita for gas. I saw Reed go into Boeing-Wichita Credit Union to get some cash out. He ran outside and screamed, "JOEL! JOEL! JOEL! CHRIS! CHRIS! CHRIS!" I turned around and laughed like Hell at his reaction, but he couldn't see it! "What happened, Reed?!" "Joel, Chris…we've got 30 million dollars in the bank!" We all looked at him with this face: O.O their reactions were PRICELESS!


End file.
